Support racks for automobiles and the like are well known and may be configured to serve a particular purpose, i.e., to support bicycles. Such racks are normally positioned on the rear bumper of an automobile and support the bicycles in a crosswise position with respect to the body of the automobile. Other support racks are utilized for general material and often include racks supported on the roof or rear deck of an automobile wherein camping equipment and the like may be transported from one place to the other. It is also known to mount trunk-like supports on the rear of automobiles, for instance, cars in the early 1920's and prior to that time were so outfitted.
There, however, remains a need for a support rack which is especially adapted for placement on modern automobiles and yet which may serve to accomplish all of the features of the aforementioned known rack constructions. These and other objectives of the present invention may be accomplished by the provision of a rack which is adapted for positioning in the rear area of a modern automobile and which by movement of component parts thereof to alternate positions may serve either as a sepecialized support rack for bicycles, skis or a more general support for other and more conventional articles in an alternate position thereof. Accordingly, such rack includes a frame comprising a pair of laterally separated posts pivotally connected at their ends to positioning means by which the rack is attached to the automobile and interconnected to each other by laterally extending crossmembers and a pair of essentially L-shaped handle members supported at the outer ends of said posts for at least limited rotational movement in a plane normal to the longitudinal extent of said posts, said frame pivotally movable with respect to said positioning means between a first upright substantially vertical position where said handle members may be rotated to a rearwardly extending position normal to the main plane of said frames for support of a bicycle and the like to a second substantially horizontal position where said frame extends rearwardly from the rear of said automobile for support of luggage and the like.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.